


推窗可见

by Natsukistark



Category: Ironman, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsukistark/pseuds/Natsukistark





	推窗可见

　【铁虫】推窗可见

 

他把自己身上所有的衣服摔进了浴室门口的洗衣筐，然后用脚尖勾起里面的一件短袖盖住了最上面的内裤，只有一半，带着不属于青春期的奇异诱惑。一手捏着手机，一手拿着蓝牙音箱。

　　蓝牙连接成功，发出叮咚的声音。

　　Peter给他的邻居发了一条短信。

　　

　　他手机屏幕上显示收到了一条新的消息。

　　——他们走了。

　　所以Tony没有穿外套，甚至没有打算换上外出的鞋，趿拉着黑色的人字拖下楼，边下楼边划开手机回了一条。

　　——喜欢什么味道？柠檬？草莓？哈密瓜？

　　回信很快。

　　——随意。ps：带点猫粮过来。

　　人字拖踩过刚修剪的草坪，他的脚趾沾上了露水。家里养的狗围着他打转，一直到篱笆旁——这节篱笆理论上并不是小门，却可以往上一抬，再推开，就变成了一道门。金色的拉布拉多Jarvis停在了这一边，他却走向了另一边。

　　“shh——等我回来。”

　　他摸了摸大狗的脑袋，然后把篱笆恢复原状。

　　邻居家的大门一拧就开，他进门后回身把门锁好。

　　二楼传来重低音的慢摇，他上楼的脚步不自觉的与每一个节拍吻合。

　　他的目的地是左拐最里面的房间，推开房门后音乐声更大了一些，伴随着淅淅的水声。迎接他的是一只脖子上缠着红蓝缎带的孟买猫。

　　猫咪的尾巴划过他的裤脚，他蹲下来伸出手，猫咪轻巧的跳进他的怀抱。

　　“Karen……好孩子，怎么跑这来了？”

　　他的宠物发出细声细语的叫声，随后用爪子碰了碰他的裤子口袋。

　　浴室里的音乐停了。

　　他掏出口袋里的猫罐头，铁罐子被打开的咔啦声跟三明治包装被拆开的声音一样诱人。

　　还滴着水的手臂从他脸庞擦过，拿走了他手里的罐头。

　　罐头被放在了门口，猫咪追着罐头去，房间门在它的身后关上。

　　“你又诱拐了我的猫。”Tony抱着他的男孩儿说。

　　“不，”男孩儿笑起来脸上有浅浅的酒窝，里面荡漾着全是青春期的躁动和滚落的水珠，“是它自己喜欢上我这里来，你为什么不把它送给我呢？”

　　“连我都是你的。”Tony全无犹豫地回答。

　　Peter全身都是湿淋淋的，一条浴巾围在他的腰上。Tony解开他浴巾的搭扣，拽上来从腰际向上迎接滑落的水滴，隔着毛巾依然能感觉到热气蒸腾在掌心。Peter被他拢在怀里，热烘烘的体温环绕着他。

　　“你可别感冒了。”Tony咬着他的嘴唇说。

 

　　男孩儿的房间里原来是个上下铺，上层堆满了书籍和灰尘，下面铺着颜色鲜艳的床单。然而某一次“用力过度”的尴尬事件过后，换成了一张可以尽情翻滚双人床。

　　“你带来的东西……记得带走。”Peter在男人的手指尖留下浅浅的牙印，“上次你忘了的套子被我叔叔发现了，我最后还说是我二哥的。”

　　Tony没忍住笑了出来：“你怎么不说是你大哥的？”

　　“你可能不知道我大哥在外面的评价什么样：一脸禁欲，很好很强大。”

　　Tony斜靠在床头，一只脚还点在地板上，Peter紧贴着他趴在里侧，下巴磕在Tony的胸骨上，一只手往床里摸索着。Tony不但要忍受被硌着疼，还要揽着小孩不让他扭到浴巾外面。

　　“不要感冒。”男人嘴上是这么说的，却没有用被子盖上那赤裸的脚脖子。

　　“今天要教我什么？”Peter有点不怀好意的笑着，“先生？教授？还是……老师？”

　　Tony顿了一下，接着他捏上了男孩儿的脸颊。并没有用力，Peter还是皱着眉诶哟的叫出声来。

　　“从哪学来的？”

　　Peter扭脸挣脱，然后把两本书从被子里掏出来塞在他们的嘴唇间。

　　

　　他第一次踏入Parker的家门，带的确实是这样的职责。

　　那天May端着难得一见可以入口的苹果派敲开了他的家门。

　　“听说您是位大学老师？我家有个孩子，他有点小问题，想请您教教他。”

　　我是大学教授，不是家庭教师。Tony心里是这样想的，却鬼使神差的收下了气味并不十分美好的苹果派，在热气还没有散尽之前去站在了隔壁家孩子的卧室门前。

　　“他家发生了些事，三个孩子都放在我们这里。两个哥哥都还好，最小的孩子却一直……”May头痛的说，“我怕他得了自闭症或者抑郁症什么的，但是不敢带他去医院。”

　　“他叫什么？”Tony问。

“Peter.”

　　Tony抬手示意自己进去就好，然后打开了房门。Peter缩在地板上，靠着床边背对着门口，戴着一副白色的耳机，闭着眼睛在休息的样子。

　　“Peter？”Tony试着叫了一声，没有得到回应，眼神一瞟却发现那孩子的手指在抖。

　　他上前一屁股坐在了Peter旁边，接着把耳机一把拽了下来——果然一点声音没有，他根本没有在听歌。

　　Peter吓了一跳就要跑走，Tony伸手拽着他的裤腰拖了回来。

　　“怕什么……我是你邻居。”Tony说。

　　“我知道……”Peter眼神飘着看向窗外，他的窗子正对着Tony的书房，“你是心理医生吗？”

　　“不。”Tony回应的干脆，Peter心里放松了一分。

　　“你听说过考试不及格的小孩会被打屁股吗？”

　　Peter点头。

Tony说的一本正经：“我是来拯救你屁股的。”

　　May欣喜的看着Peter接受了Tony，不再一个人窝在卧室里，好似那一句话不说的半个月没存在过一般，同时还默许了Peter偶尔跑到邻居家过夜。Peter喜欢他养的狗，更喜欢猫，因为他已经好几次发现Peter在去他家玩之后把Karen或者Friday藏在衣服里抱走了。

　　Peter的问题或许没有他想象的严重，他熬夜读的心理研究论文通通没派上用场。Peter是一个好学生，每一次辅导的课程都能完全理解，在讲完高中所有的理科之后Tony还尝试加了一些大学的课程，惊喜的发现男孩儿居然也能听懂——然而他的考试成绩却每次像被掐好了一样，压在了May的心理防线上一点。

　　“这个你明明就会，”Tony指着一道题，“为什么故意答错。”

　　“如果我考好了，你还会来吗。”Peter回应得直白。

　　“所有的老师都希望自己的学生有好成绩。”Tony别开脸。

　　“可是我从来不把你当老师。”

　　

　　“如果你真的不喜欢我，直接推开我就好了。”

　　Tony不知道男孩儿在哪看到这种酸得发涩的苦句子。

　　Tony家楼下的壁炉燃烧着木柴，Jarvis趴在壁火旁听着里面偶尔发出噼啪的声音，两只猫则窝在扶手椅的靠垫上。那是一个红色的靠垫，与Tony家的装修风格明显不合，是Peter拿来的东西。

　　Peter每次来都会带来点东西，一个杯子一盒点心，一个篮子后来被用来装他自己的衣服，后来直接进驻了Tony的客房。等到这个家的男主人意识到这点，才发现自己的生活已经被男孩儿完全渗透了，好似这里住着两个人一样，浴室都摆着成对的牙刷。

　　书房靠外，Tony感觉有些凉。可能手指被冻住了，他对自己说。可能最后一点力气也被冻住了。

　　唯独Peter贴过来的嘴唇的炙热的，滚烫的，仿佛世界只剩下这一点光。

　　Tony想起来那个他只吃了一口的苹果派，终于给自己会接下那东西的下了一个答案——

　　一切都是因为你吧。

　　“接吻不是这样的。”他抱起Peter，起身拉上了书房的窗帘。

　　在卧室的床上，Tony最后一次停下来问：“我记得你上个月过了十七的生日。”

　　“是的，”Peter的眼睛亮晶晶的，“我的生日蛋糕是你买的，还有十七根蜡烛。”

　　

那是他们第一次，从此才有了后来的无数次。

 

　　“我也说不准哪个更好，所以来选，左手还是右手？”

　　“huh……左手。”

　　手掌打开，是柠檬味的。

　　Tony每次开始都很温柔，手指在后穴缓慢的进出，柠檬的味道挥发的很温热，直揉的男孩儿浑身发软，最后一点力气咬住了他的脖子。

　　“你也是只猫……”Tony捏着他的后颈，那里的皮肤渐渐跟他全身一样变成醉人的红。

　　等到Peter忍不住撑着凑过来一下一下啄着他的唇，一切温柔就都变成了假的。

　　他惊呼着，哀求着，呢喃着。眼角微红又潮湿，来不及流下就被舔去的泪水；他按住自己的心脏，确认自己在另一个世界的存在；他把舌头塞进男人的口腔，尝到咖啡的酸味，还有幻想出的辛辣酒味，品尝着彼此的岁月；他又上又下，不留恋云也不眷恋海水，抓紧了自己的稻草。

　　 他一头扎进了这个光影陆离的梦，谁也拖不动他虚幻的灵魂，而双手缠上了爱欲的荆棘，刺破皮肤延伸进血管，最后扎根在心脏里。

　　他还小，却觉得已经遇见了拥有全世界颜色的人。

　　我爱你，你把我拽出了窒息的沼泽，缺心甘情愿溺死在焦糖色的池塘。

　　

　　Peter第二次洗澡出来，猫叫的声音从走廊由远及近，Karen从门边溜进来，爪尖勾着床单爬上了床铺。Peter脸红的看着小家伙闻来闻去，在枕头旁边窝成黑色的团子。

　　他走到窗边，一把推开窗子，隔壁院子里的Jarvis冲他叫了一声，男人在一旁仍踩着人字拖，手插在裤兜，正对他笑。

 

end. or tbc.


End file.
